oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Corporeal Beast/Strategies
The Corporeal Beast is a bird. It is currently the strongest boss monster in all of Old School RuneScape. As of January 2016, taking on the Corporeal Beast by yourself is incredibly difficult, so it is highly recommended to fight this monster in teams, as taking it on solo can take upwards of 30 minutes a kill. Its carapace-like armour will reduce incoming attacks by 50%, with the exception of spears, which will deal full damage against it. Still, the Corporeal Beast can deal severe damage to players, easily resulting in death especially for the unprepared. As always, players should only take gear that they can afford to risk losing. It's important to note that the Zamorakian hasta does not count as a spear, and thus deals 50% reduced damage to the Corporeal Beast. The Bandos godsword's special attack, which will drain Defence, will deal 50% of the damage dealt. However, the special attack will still drain the full damage it would have done. Use the crush style for the highest chance of landing a hit. For example, if the special attack deals 24 damage, the Corporeal Beast's level will be drained by 48. A great alternative is the Darklight/Arclight's special attack will reduce the Attack/Strength/Defence level by 5% of it's base level if a hit is landed. Use the stab attack for the highest chance of landing a hit. Before going inside the Corporeal Beast's lair, activate Protect from Magic. Its Magic attacks are its strongest, but its Melee can almost be just as devastating. |-| Melee = As previously stated, "Take gear that you can afford...losing" (par. 1). If you wish to solo the Corporeal Beast, please keep in mind you should have very high or superb Combat stats, such as all level 90. It is recommended to wear anti-Magic gear like Karil's armour or Black dragonhide armour and equipping a strong spear-like, stab weapon such as the Zamorakian spear while using the Protect from Magic prayer. Bandos armour can also be worn, but it sacrifices the Magic Defence a player could use to help in warding off some of the Corporeal Beast's strong magical attacks. Recommended Skills: * 110+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 70+ Inventory: * Bandos/Saradomin/Armadyl godsword or Dragon halberd (optional for Special attack) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * 1 Games Necklace (for getting there) * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Saradomin brews * 1 Super restores * 2 Prayer potion (4)s * 20 Sharks |-| Prayer = As previously stated, "Take gear that you can afford...losing" (par. 1). If you wish to solo the Corporeal Beast, please keep in mind you should have very high or superb Combat stats, such as all level 90. It is recommended to wear Prayer-boosting gear like Verac's armour or Proselyte armour and equipping a strong spear-like, stab weapon such as the Zamorakian spear while using Protect from Magic and Piety. Verac's provides excellent Defence bonuses surpassing almost any armour, but it comes at the cost of having a slightly lower Prayer bonus than Proselyte. Recommended Skills: * 110+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 70+ Inventory: * Bandos/Saradomin/Armadyl godsword or Dragon halberd (optional for Special attack) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Games necklace (for getting there) * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Saradomin brews * 1 Super restores * 2 Prayer potion (4)s * 20 Sharks Note: A cost-efficient inventory entails 6 Saradomin brews, 2 Super restores, a Prayer potion, and the rest Sharks instead of 16 brews and 8 restores. Also, an alternate inventory set-up consists of subbing out the brews and restores for 4 Prayer potions and sharks for the rest. |-| Ranged = As previously stated, "Take gear that you can afford...losing" (par. 1). If you wish to solo the Corporeal Beast, please keep in mind you should have very high or superb Combat stats, such as all level 90. It is recommended to wear the best possible Ranged gear such as Armadyl armour, and activate the Protect from Magic prayer since you will be attacking from a distance. Eagle Eye can also help buff your Ranged. Karil's armour or Black dragonhide armour suffice with the latter being referred to as 'welfare gear'. Recommended Skills: * 110+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 44+ Inventory: * 300-400 Ruby bolts (e) (optional for Special attack) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Games necklace (for getting there) * 1-2 Ranging potions * 16-18 Saradomin brews * 6-8 Super restores Note: A cost-efficient inventory entails 6 Saradomin brews, 2 Super restores, a Prayer potion, and the rest Sharks instead of 16 brews and 8 restores. Also, an alternate inventory set-up consists of subbing out the brews and restores for 4 Prayer potions and sharks for the rest. Players might also use combo food with sharks such as Cooked karambwans. Using these will increase your DPS as less time is used when eating. They also could save you if Corporeal Beast was about to KO you with Dark energy core. Using Cooked karambwans is not really necessary if there is a team of 4 players or more. It is recommended to use them when you're duoing or soloing Corporeal Beast. Category:Strategies